Six Perfect Strangers
by JALICEDALICE
Summary: Six people, one elevator, all strangers. They say sometimes its just coincident but maybe its fate working its magic. All Human...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I have no business starting another story but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about CvL. But I had to write this as it just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out of my head. So here goes….**

**PROLOGUE:**

Secrets! A word that had one meaning but could end up destroying so many things. The funny thing was that they always had a way of coming out no matter how hard we tried to hide them. We hide them because its either something we're ashamed off or we're afraid how people would react to it. We desire perfection but at the end of the day. No one is….

So what happens when you throw 6 people from different walks of life, who just want to be happy and live life according to their terms, together? Well, they might just feel comfortable enough to tell each other how they really feel and who knows maybe even find love along the way….

This is a story of 6 strangers who clash and by the end of their ordeal, find that they might have more in common than they might think and maybe even become great friends….

So that's the prologue…. Please tell me how it was and please review so I know if should continue. Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is chapter 1 to get you going. This is dedicated to my reviewers. Love you guys for showing support. Thanks…**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight. I really, really wish I did. But I do own the plot yay!

**CHAPTER 1: OBSERVATIONS**

**APOV**

Earlier that day:

I woke up this morning like normal. Expecting the usual things that went with being Alice Brandon. I was the freaky, pixie girl at Forks High School. Everyone found me to be their daily comedy show and trust me when I say that's just putting it lightly. You see, the kids at Forks thought I was a chatterbox and hence the nickname. Okay so I admit maybe I do go a little overboard when it comes to speaking but hey, I'm a girl. So anyway, that caused a lot of people to avoid me, so I decided to tame my overly talkative self. I went on to be a lot more reserved. Well, lucky me had it all backfire and then got labelled as the weird quiet girl. A lose, lose situation for me, I guess.

I guess that people just didn't like me at all and just found excuses to taunt me. I was after all an easy target being short and all. Nobody really even cared anyway so it was routine for me to expect the worst for the day and later realise that it actually exceeded my level of imagination when it came to social torture which was my way of saying 'bullying'.

And to top it all, Jasper Whitlock, the love of my life, which of-course no one else knew about, was the main torturer. He was always after me and definitely not in the way I wanted him to be. And as much as I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. I crushed on him from middle school and wasn't quite sure when it had turned into love. And I hated myself for feeling this way towards when he saw me as nothing more than the laugh of the day. I bet he doesn't even know my name.

So anyway I went to school and the usual happened. I had decided earlier this week to go shopping for my dress that I was going to wear to my cousin, Andrew's wedding. I was really excited. Shopping and me went well. Obviously when I had enough money to do it. So I went Forks shopping mall which was a shocking 3 storeys high if you counted the small underground parking of-course. I took the bus since mum was working. I walked around for like half an hour when I came across a small boutique. After browsing around a bit, I came across a beautiful royal blue dress that landed just above the knee, it had one strap going up the right shoulder and ending just above the back of the hip line. It had a row of silver beading on the strap. A straight neckline. It was simple yet so elegant. And it was mine. Lucky for me I had been saving for this.

After purchasing the dress, I decided to go to the café on the third floor and get a coffee and maybe a sandwich. Well the elevator was the way. So I stuffed my dress in my sling bag and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited. The elevator opened with a tink. There were two other people in the elevator. A girl, I recognised to be Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in Forks High and the bitchiest. She was busy looking in her compact mirror. And I noticed a buff yet handsome guy but really not my type, behind her. He seemed to be eyeing Rosalie or more her behind. He was also munching on a candy bar. I walked in and the doors closed but I realised we were going down. With another tink, the door opened and three more people got in. the first to get in was a guy I recognised as Edward Cullen, the rich Dr cullen's son. Extremely gorgeous with messy bronze hair. he had a book in his hand and seemed quite engrossed in it. The second was a girl who I knew too. Iabella Swan, a pretty, quiet girl who I had spoken to a few time. Fortunately she didn't tease me like the others. She had her earphones on. And last to enter was and you wouldn't believe it. It was Jasper and he looked gorgeous as ever with his blonde hair (picture his Breaking Dawn look) and his gorgeous body. He was busy typing on his phone. I moved more back and was standing next to the buff guy and Edward. Everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing that when the elevator started up and suddenly jerked to a stop, it was a shock.

Then it all went black….

Alright so that's chapter one. Already you can see the disconnect they all have with the world and you'll get to know why chapter by chapter. But first you have to review. Please. Please. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I'm back. So I saw that I didn't mention this in the other chapter so I'm going to just to clear up a few things. Okay so first, I am aware that Forks is a small place even for a mall but I've incorporated it in order for it to suit the setting and I'm going to stay as realistic as possible but hey, I'm not an expert when it comes to elevators, so bear with me. So this is a pre-warning for any other alterations I make. So on with the story…..**

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing but the plot of-course….**

**CHAPTER 3: SHUT IT ALREADY!**

**APOV**

Well, you know the saying that things can't get any worse, well whoever said that obviously didn't know about people like me. Yeah! I was by far the most unluckiest person on this planet. I wasn't one for the spiritual route but I was damn sure that God hated me a whole lot. Here I was trying to go about my business and find a dress and steer clear of trouble and now I'm in an elevator, with six people, two of whom make my life hell, bear in mind I love the one, a guy I don't know, a guy who probably doesn't even know I exist and finally a girl who seems to scared to even move. Yep! That's lucky me, Mary Alice Brandon, though I prefer Alice.

So the lights went out and the elevator jerked to a halt. I tumbled onto someone and heard a gasp. From the other corner of the elevator, I heard a groan. I couldn't see anything. I remembered my cellphone in my pocket and fumbled for it, still on top of someone, I'm sure it was one of the guys because this body under me, definitely was not a female. I unlocked my phone and then directed the light around to find the emergency button. I found it and shouted to no one in particular. ''There it is, the emergency button.'' Thankfully a hand reached up and switched it on.

The light came on and well, I was on top of Jasper Whitlock. His expression was unreadable. I fumbled trying to get. His gaze never left mine. He realised my predicament and helped me to a sitting position. I glanced around the elevator and found Isabella slumped against Edward and Rosalie under the big, burly guy. She groaned and pushed him off, dusting her hands off dramatically. ''God! You weigh a ton.'' She huffed. The big guy seemed quite amused. Isabella blushed profusely and Edward seemed a little flushed himself. I didn't dare look at Jasper. ''Of all the things to happen in this world, I get stuck in a damn elevator with you people.'' Huffed Rosalie. ''Why would you rather get hit by a bus and ruin that pretty face of yours?'' said the big guy. I didn't even know him but I liked him already because it seemed that Miss Hale did not have a reply for that, instead she gave him her infamous glare.

Then Edward spoke up, '' Is there any way that we can get out of here, I really need to be somewhere urgently.'' He glanced at his expensive watch. ''Cullen, if there was a way out I don't think we would be sitting here doing nothing.'' This time it was Jasper speaking. The big guy let out a short whistle and said,''Well, I see we're all going to get on just fine.'' If it were any other situation, I would have laughed but I'd rather not in this one. '' Can you get anymore irritating?'' asked Rosalie, directing it to the big guy. Isabella and I still hadn't said anything because as usual, people like me and her went unnoticed. ''I can if you want me too…'', he replied flirtatiously.

''I believe I have not introduced myself, I'm Emmet McCarthy.'' He added on. ''And I really don't care.'' Snorted Rosalie. ''Well, Blondie where is your manners, there are other people here. So don't feel so important.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper just shrugged next to me, seemingly occupied by his phone. Edward was a well -mannered boy who was taught it since birth so it didn't shock me when he answered Emmet. ''Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Emmet.'', he held out his hand for Emmet to shake. Emmet takes it immediately , obviously enthralled by meeting the Cullen's only son. Then again, who wasn't? Everyone knew the Cullens. Dr Cullen for his amazing work in medicine and his respectable interest in charity work. And then there was Mrs Cullen, known for her exquisite interior designing and her volunteer work just like her husband, lastly, theres Edward Cullen, their only son and child. Rumour has it, that he too like his father is gonna go the medicine route. How shocking! I snorted internally off-course.

''Will you please just shut up? You're giving me a headache.'', said Rosalie in an irritated tone. ''Hale, I think you should mind your tongue.'' Retorted Edward. ''Coming from the golden boy himself.'', said Jasper in a humourless voice. ''Yo guys! Take it down a notch, yeah.'' Chimed Emmet. ''No need to get personal.'' He added. ''Oh yeah! Tell that to golden boy over here.'' Said Jasper. Just so you know Isabella and I must have been invisible because no one spoke to us, like I told you earlier. ''Well Whitlock, why don't you tell Hale here to do the same thing and stop being such a bitch.'' Wow! Gone was the polite Edward. ''You did not just call me B.'' she said. ''Maybe I did.'' He replied. ''I'm warning you Cullen back off.'' Said Jasper in a warning tone.

That was it. I'm sick of listening to these rich kids and their whining rubbish. Stuff it! ''SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU WHINEY RICH KIDS. JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!'' I screamed and all their shocked faces turned to me including Isabella. Oh! Boy! I did not just do that….

Well there you have it. Chapter 3. I hope you like it and trust me I will start revealing their secrets one by on in the next chapter, I promise. I enjoyed writing this chapter. You get a glimpse of the type of people they are. And I love Emmet. I think his hilarious and lightens up the mood. As for Alice there is only so much rich kid banter she can handle.

A thank you to all my reviewers. You ROCK! A special shout out to PenguinCullen06 and Sarah V, you are GREAT! Don't forget to review…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I have to tell you I'm over the moon with the response I've gotten for this story. I really appreciate it and it gives me great inspiration. Thank you guys. You really are awesome….**

**So this one is going to be in the handsome Mr J's POV. Yep! Time to get his side of things. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **** it all belongs to Lady Meyer. I just own the plot and Kate.**

**CHAPTER 3: THE WHITLOCK PERSPECTIVE**

**JPOV**

I turned to look at a pair of breath-taking hazel eyes that were at the moment huge with shock and fear. Alice Brandon had just told us 'rich kids' where to shove it. She obviously shocked us and I suspect more herself. I was quite amused watching her conjure up all the things we would do to her for talking that way to us. I had no intention of telling her anything, though I'm sure Rosalie had other plans. And as if right on cue, she started,'' Listen, you little, annoying brat, keep your disgusting comments within that pathetic ,little head of yours.'' Wow! Rosalie, insult much, I thought. I turned to look at Alice and for some unknown reason I felt my chest constrict at the pained look on her face. She was barely holding back her tears.

''Whoa! Blondie, that was totally unnecessary.'' Said Emmet McCarthy. ''And I wonder why they all call her a bitch.'' I heard Cullen mutter under his breathe. My blood boiled at his choice of words. Okay maybe not so much. But still I didn't see a reason for him to complain about his life. He has everything he needs and he could ever want. To be honest, I envy him. Yeah! I, Jasper Whitlock envy Edward Cullen like every other teenage male in Forks. Pathetic really! And the damn jerk still had the nerve to be arrogant about it and pretend as if it wasn't what he wanted. That ticked me off the most.

As for my life, it was definitely not as perfect as it was shown to be. Yeah! I'm rich and my Dad is an affluent businessman who's out on business more than spending time with me. My mum passed away just after she gave birth to me. I sometimes suspect that that is his reason for keeping the distance between us. I'm handsome and I know that for sure because the female population at Forks High show me proof of that. In fact it was brought to my attention that a few weeks ago, a poll was held at our school and apparently Edward and I were tied on being the hottest guys at Forks High. Unfortunately for the girls, Edward never dates and emphasis on never. And I am a taken guy. My girlfriend, the beautiful and popular, not forgetting big mouth, Katherine Adams but she prefers Kate. Yep! We've been together for two years. And Rosalie happens to be her best friend which explains my fondness and protectiveness of her. Don't get me wrong, Rose is a beautiful woman but I somehow never saw her in that way. She's more like the sister I've never had. I learnt so much about her and her past. Trust me, it was things I absolutely could not believe. Rose hasn't had the perfect life either like everyone thinks. It still pains me when I think about the day she broke down and told me everything. To be honest, I never saw her more broken than in that moment. And we've been close since then, which is why I can't stand it when someone talks badly to her.

As for my relationship with Kate, if I be honest, when I came to Forks in my sophomore year and wanted to fit in and took the fact that the popular Ms Adams practically drooled over me as my free ticket to popularity, I did it. Popularity is everything to me. I don't love her but I've found that I can't break up with her even though I'm popular on my own now because well, I care for her and don't want to hurt her. And that brings me back to a particular Ms Brandon who is currently sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest and her head resting on her hands. She looks so tiny and vulnerable. And I know that I fall part of the reason. I've made Alice's life a living hell to attain my popularity. When I came to Forks, I was immediately informed about the 'pixie freak' as they had labelled her and I wondered why people were so mean to such a beautiful and quiet girl but my need for popularity overtook my senses and I followed the rest in constantly bugging and humiliating her and now as I look at her, I feel awful.

I turned to see my phone buzzing with a message from Kate. I was supposed to meet her here at the mall. And that was supposed to be 30 minutes ago. If I know her well and I do, she must be blowing up a storm by now, thinking I stood her up. ''Do you think people realised that we're stuck in here?'', asked the brunette girl sitting next to Edward, who I recognised to be from our school. '' I sure hope so.'' Answered Emmett. ''Yeah me too, I really have to be somewhere.'' Said Edward. ''Damn it Cullen, just shut up about your damn perfect life.'' I shouted without thinking. ''Go to hell Whitlock.'' He retorted and without warning Emmett screamed,'' I killed my father!'' and he had our full attention with hanging mouths….

**So that was it. So you got a peek into Jasper's mind and what his thinking and his internal battles. What do you think is Rosalie's secret? And what's up with Edwards arrogant attitude? And how about Emmett's big confession? Well review and inspiration will hit me to write. Pretty please with a cherry on top….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I've been MIA but what's a girl to do when she has June exams in her face. I just wrote my economics paper today and I have till Tuesday off until my final 3 papers for this school term. Yipee! So I'm missing writing and thought I would update since I have some time. So here goes….**

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned it but I don't. Its all Ms Meyers…**

**CHAPTER 4: McCarthy's STORY**

**JPOV**

What the hell? Did I hear properly? Did Emmett McCarthy just say he killed his father? I looked around to see that everyone looked like they were thinking the same thing. ''Are you serious dude?'', I asked still trying to comprehend what he said.

''Yeah, it was three years ago. When I lived in Seattle with my parents and sister.'' ''Oh my god!'' exclaimed Rosalie. '' I'm stuck in an elevator with a murderer.'' I rolled my eyes. Rosalie and her inner drama queen is something I will never get used to. '' Relax Hale and hear the guy out, will you?'' this was Edward and for once in his life he was polite, well from what I have witnessed.

''We were so happy you know. I was due for college the next year and my grades were good. I was sure I was going to receive a football scholarship. My sister was getting married. My mum was into golden grass jewellery. Her business that she ran from home was doing so well. She had received her first international client. My dad's firm was doing great. Things couldn't have been any better. I would even go to the extent of saying that my life was perfect.''

I listened to Emmet transfixed and grasping on to every word he said. His life sounded like how I had always imagined mine to be. A happy family, loving parents and maybe even siblings to fight and play around with. What I would have done for that life….

''Go on, Emmett. Let it all out. We're listening.'' This was Alice's soft voice and my thoughts mirrored her words. I wanted to know what could have possibly shattered such a wonderful life and what drove Emmett to do such a thing. Even Rosalie seemed genuinely interested by this point. '' It was two months before mum's birthday and dad was trying so hard to crack a deal that would have brought in millions for the business. It was a client from London whom he really wanted to get into business with. He said if he cracked this one, we would all go to Paris for mum's birthday and make it a huge celebration for our family before my sister Briana and her fiancé, Robert got married and moved to New York, where Robert's law firm was based. I was so excited for my dad.''

'' You guys I really don't know why I'm telling you all this but I feel like I can.'' ,he said sadly. ''Its fine Emmett, we are here and listening.'' This came from the brunette girl sitting next to Edward. '' Thanks, uhhh…, I'm sorry I don't know your name or any of your names.'' Said Emmett in a slightly embarrassed voice. '' Its okay. I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella.'' '' And I'm Jasper Whitlock.'' , I said kindly holding out my hand which Emmett took immediately. ''Well, I'm Edward Cullen as you found out earlier.'' ''And I'm Mary Alice Brandon but please call me Alice.'' Said Alice with a bright smile which lit up my insides for reasons unknown to me.

'' And who might you be pretty lady?'', he asked looking at Rosalie, his playful profile returning from earlier. Rosalie flicked her hair over her shoulder and in her over dramatic fashion said, ''The one and only Rosalie Hale.'' And held out her hand which he placed a chaste kiss on. I rolled my eyes and heard Bella giggle with Alice and Edward just watched smirking. ''Okay don't get to cosy, you still have a story to tell, remember?'' she said mockingly.

''Oh yeah! Well it was a Saturday afternoon and Briana and Robert had come over. We were waiting for my dad to come home before we sat for dinner. Briana was so excited and we were clueless as to why. She said she would wait till dad came before she told us but mum and I picked and prodded her until she finally spilled the beans. She was pregnant. We were so happy. And as if on cue my dad came through the door but we were immediately worried because he looked so troubled. He left his suitcase on the table and asked my mum if he could talk to her in private. It seemed like he hadn't even noticed us. I was worried so I followed them upstairs and stood outside their door, trying to listen and I heard I mum yelp in pain and my instincts kicked in. I shoved the door open and found my dad holding her in a violent manner. I rushed over and tried to pull him away. I used so much force that I pulled him back so hard that he flew back and hit the edge of the bed and died immediately.''

''My mum began crying and kept asking me what I had done. Briana and Robert rushed upstairs having heard the commotion. Briana fainted at the sight of my dad. After that it was all a blur. My mum called the police and I was arrested for murder. I later found out that the man my dad was trying to do business with had deceived him and stole all his money. My dad had been drinking and when he came home and spoke to my mum, he was upset and hence his behaviour towards her. She said she knew he would never hurt her, he was just so upset. Briana had had a miscarriage. My mum and my sister blamed me for everything. I was sentenced to 10 years but was let out early on good behaviour serving 2 and half years.

I learnt that my mum sold up everything in Seattle and moved to her home town, Texas. And Briana married Robert and they moved to New York. I tried to contact them but they wanted nothing to do with me. Well that's my pathetic life.'', he finished a tearful smile.

''I can't imagine how painful this all must have been for you.'', said Alice. Rosalie cleared her throat and said, '' well, since its confession time, I have a secret to let go off.'' I gasped, there we go. Rosalie was going to let out her deepest secret, that so far only I knew off….

Well that's the chapter. Hope its to your liking. Now you know Emmett's secret. Next is Rosalie but you have to review first J


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Heres chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 5: MISTAKEN IDENTITY**

**SECOND FLOOR OF THE MALL:**

''Does anyone know if there are people inside the elevator?'' , asked the Head Technician who had been called in to deal with the power cut in the mall. ''We aren't sure.'', replied a lady amongst the crowd that had gathered in the middle of the floor. Nobody was able to get out because the doors had gone into lock down due to the power cut. Security purposes was the excuse. The Head Technician, Tom Fraser was trying to establish if any people were stuck in the elevator. ''Has the mall manager been called yet?'' , he asked his colleague. ''Yes sir.''

''Mr Fraser, hi I'm Taylor Laurent, the mall manager. I believe you're trying to confirm if anyone is stuck in the elevator.'' , said a well dressed man in a black suit with a slight stubble. Professional none the less. ''Mr Laurent, nice to meet you. Yes it is really important that we confirm and get them out as soon as possible. Does this mall have any surveillance?'', he asked. ''No, I'm afraid not. We were due for a renovation at the end of the month and all of that would have been installed. And I've only been the manager here for 3 weeks now.'', replied Taylor. ''Why is it so important to get them out if there is anyone in there?'' , asked a man in the crowd. '' Well I have just learnt that the elevators were supposed to be deemed out of order a week ago. The cables had to be fixed. It would be dangerous for anyone to be stuck in there. And we have already lost an hour. We need to figure out if anyone is in there and get them out immediately.'' , replied Tom. The crowd gasped in unison.

''I'll get the plans of the mall and all the maps available.'' , said Taylor nervously. ''Right guys lets get to work and please everyone just give us some room.'', said Tom addressing his team and the crowd gathered. '' And stay in one place please.'' I just hope there isn't anyone in there, he thought silently.

**IN THE ELEVATOR:**

**APOV**

After hearing Emmett McCarthy's story, I wasn't sure anything else could really surprise me. But when Rosalie spoke up and announced that she was going to reveal her secret, everyone was shocked except for Jasper who looked kind of sad. Did he already know her secret? Was he part of her secret? Oh my! Was Jasper and Rosalie involved? The thought made me shudder. That would explain him defending her when Edward was speaking rudely to her earlier. But wasn't he with Katherine Adams? For as long as I've known they've been the power couple at Forks. Oh God! Was he going behind her back with her best friend? My head hurt trying to figure out the silent bond between Jasper and Rosalie.

I tried focusing on Rosalie again. '' So I guess you guys already know about my family. The Hales. Well, my dad, Kevin Hale was best friends with Matt King and my mum, Elizabeth Hale was best friends with Alexis King. And they were business partners. Matt and Alexis had two children, Royce King and Mia King. Mia and I were the same age and Royce was 2 years older than me. Our parents dreamt that Royce and I would fall in love one day and bind the two families forever.'' I listened to Rosalie, thinking wow she had it all. I chanced a glance at Jasper and saw that he was looking at me quite intently. It made my skin crawl but in a good way. I suddenly felt stupid and silently scolded myself. Why would Jasper look at me when he can have girls like Katherine and Rosalie.

I felt a hand grab mine and looked to my left to see Bella smiling sadly at me. I returned a brighter smile answering her silent question of unasked comfort due to these heart breaking stories the 'so called popular kids' were telling us. I squeezed her hand and turned back to Rosalie. '' Eventually I found myself day dreaming about Royce and I together and how perfect it would be. I also found that he seemed to have taken a sudden interest in me too. I was beyond happy, when he asked my parent's permission to take me out. Our families were a bit orthodox when it came to all of those things. They still believed in courting between a young man and woman. We courted for a couple of months. It was the best time of my life.''

''What happened next?'', asked Emmett. Even Edward seemed eager to know. ''One day Mia caught me totally of guard and left me a little shaken. She told me to be very careful around her brother. I was so confused about what she meant and why she would warn me against her own brother. Unfortunately for me, I had to learn the hard way what she meant by that warning.'' By this point Rosalie was already tearing up.

I felt my heart drop thinking about what she was going to say next. I felt Jasper tense on my right. I instantly knew what Rosalie was going to say next. The entire atmosphere in the elevator had completely changed. '' We were returning home after a movie and I wondered why he missed the turn to our neighbourhood. It seemed we were approaching a forestry area. I asked where we were going. He just turned and smiled at me. It made me really nervous. The car stopped and Royce got out and walked over to my side and opened the door and pulled me out. I tried asking him again why we were here. He pushed me against a tree and then…..'' she was sobbing by this time.

I crawled over to her and pulled her into a hug. She surprisingly accepted my comfort. '' You don't need to go on Rose.'' , said Jasper in a pained voice. She carried on though. ''He left me there and drove off. It was raining at this point and I couldn't even walk. I dragged myself up and grabbed my shredded dress, wrapping it around me. I didn't know how long or how I did it but I made it to my house. My mother opened the door for me and was immediately alarmed. I told her what happened but it seemed my parents didn't believe me. They went on to say what a good man Royce is and that I was just making this all up to avoid courting him. I was beyond shocked. And angry. I wasn't having any of it and I moved out to go stay with my aunt, Lucy. She took me in.''

''My mum did come to visit me, to apologise for doubting me. Apparently Royce had done it to several others including Mia, his own sister. He was let out free though. Not enough evidence or something. And his parents didn't believe Mia either. I haven't spoken to my dad since then. My mum phones now and again. It all happened last year. Royce King took everything from me. Everything!''

She was sobbing again. I held her tighter and Bella joined us. ''The law is an ass.'' , snorted Emmett, ''It never does justice.'' , he added. ''Listen Rosalie, I'm sorry for always insulting you. I guess I understand why you are the way you are. I'm sorry.'' , said Edward in the most sincere voice ever. I caught Jasper smiling. ''I guess I should say sorry to you two. Alice I'm sorry for being so mean to you and you too Bella. What I went through is no excuse for the way I treat you.''

''Its fine Rosalie.'', I said smiling at her. ''Yeah! What counts is that you realised your mistake.'', added Bella. ''Group hug?'', boomed Emmett's loud voice. ''Don't push your luck mister.'', replied Rosalie, faking a scowl. I giggled. We were finally getting somewhere.

**THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE MALL:**

''Sir, a cleaner reported seeing 6 people in the elevator.'' Tom Fraser held his head. '' Damn it! Those cables will not be able to hold the weight of 6 people any longer. Call up Chief Swan and see if he can get a team to break through the security barriers. Now!'', he shouted. ''We have to get them out before anything happens …..''

Well that's chapter 5. So I'm disappointed with the feedback on the last chapter. I hope this one is better. And suggestions are always welcome. Please, Please, Please review….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my gran was in hospital and things were really hectic so I didn't have time to write. Thank you for the awesome reviews, you guys rock and keep on showing your support for this story. Here's chapter 6….**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters.**

**CHAPTER 6: IMPERFECTIONS**

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

**JPOV**

I was astonished by Rosalie's confession and the way she was reacting towards everyone's comforting and consoling. She wasn't the easiest person to get through to. Trust me, I've had my fair share of trying even Kate couldn't do it. I admired Alice and the way she reacted. She put aside all her ill feelings and reassured Rosalie that everything was okay. I mean not less than an hour ago they were at each other, well Rosalie at Alice. It was also weird that when Rosalie was telling everyone her story, I found myself staring at Alice and studying her. She had caught me doing it but I wasn't bothered by it and she didn't say anything either.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice, ''So Cullen, what's it like living the high life?'' He asked Edward. I was expecting him to say 'great' or 'awesome' but the answer was a flat, ''There really isn't anything special about it.'' Is this guy serious? Hailing from one of the richest families in the town and it wasn't anything special. '' And why is that Edward?'', I asked, eyebrows raised.

**ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE MALL**

''Any news yet?'', Tom Fraser asked his colleague. '' No sir but we do know that the elevator is stuck between the second and third floor.'' ''Dammit, that's not good at all. This just increases the risks. Any word from Chief Swan?'', he asked rubbing his head. ''Yes sir. Chief Swan is on his way as we speak.'' Tom looked around the floor and saw the crowd of people gathered. They looked so hopeful. He could not let them down and more importantly the six people who probably had no idea about the danger they were in. ''Excuse me sir, a young lady wants to talk to you. She says its important.'' Tom sighed. ''Okay let her through.''

''Yes Mam, what do you have to tell me?'' A young, beautiful, brunette lady stood before Tom. ''Mr Fraser, I'm Katherine Adams.'' She held out her hand for him to shake. He shook her hand and asked again, '' What do you have to tell me , Ms Adams?'' '' I have reason to believe that my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, is in that elevator.'' Tom's ears immediately perked up. ''And what makes you think that?'', he asked curiously. ''Well, we were supposed to meet here an hour ago and I've tried phoning him and his not answering. So then I phoned his house and his housekeeper said he wasn't home and when I was coming in, I spotted his bike. And you asked everyone to gather on the second floor and Jasper is not in this crowd.'' , she said all in one breathe.

''That could be a possibility, but for now just keep calm and keep trying to phone him. Thank you Ms Adams.'' Unfortunately for Tom, this information didn't really help and cellphones wouldn't work so no way of contacting them in the elevator.

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

''Why so curious Whitlock?'', was his annoying reply. Was this guy from the planet modest or something? Or planet oblivious? Either way it was damn annoying. ''Really, you're gonna answer a question with a question?'', I said irritated. ''Relax Jasper. Breathe.'', scolded Rosalie. ''But Edward he does have a point there. It was a simple question.'', she added. Emmett chipped in saying, ''Yeah dude, it was.'' Edward looked at us exasperated and his confident stance fell flat which was hard to tell since we were all sitting on the floor in a circle. So that would tell you how noticeable it was.

''Well, you asked for it. And don't lecture me later.'', he said in a defeated tone. I saw Bella grab and squeeze his hand with a slight smile. Interesting! '' I hate it! All of it! I would do anything to get rid of it. And just be a normal 'boy next door'.'' We all looked at him dumbfounded, even Bella. '' Hey I warned you.'', he said taking in our expressions. ''But why.. I mean howcome?'', Alice stuttered over her words. '' You guys should learn one thing about rich families. Things aren't always as they seem.'', he said plainly, resting his head against the wall.

''Why would you say that?'', I countered. Now I'm really curious. ''Trust me, its not all fun and games. Yeah, my dad is a doctor and my mum is a designer but that seems to be it. Everywhere I go, its like that's what defines who I am. They all like hey, I heard you're gonna follow in your dad's footsteps and take up medicine.'' Alice started coughing next to me and it hit me that she probably thought that too and lets be honest we all did. Edward smirked knowingly. ''Its fine Alice, a lot of people think that.'' , he said flatly. ''So what do you want to be Edward?, asked Bella shyly. ''Well, I always enjoyed teaching and I found it to be so gratifying. But I know people would laugh at me and my parents. I can just see it, ''**The Cullen's only son and child wants to be a teacher. Talk about lack of interest.''** He said emphasising every word. '' I always wonder what it would have been like to grow up in a normal family. No gala dinners or fancy balls. Don't get me wrong, my parents are great but I would give anything to have us sit like a normal family at our table and eat dinner.''

''Edward why didn't you try telling them that? See what they say?'', asked Rosalie. ''I figured it would fall on deaf ears.'', he said sadly. '' But you have to try dude. It doesn't hurt.'' , said Emmett flashing an encouraging smile. ''I guess I never thought of it that way huh.'' I guess I understood now why Edward behaved the way he did. In some way I could relate to him. ''Hey Edward, I'm sorry for being a jerk all the time. We cool?'', I asked hoping to put it all in the past. ''Why not?'', he answered smiling brilliantly. We high-fived and shook hands.

''Hey did you guys hear that?'', asked Bella. ''Hear what?'', I asked confused. ''A tearing kind of sound. Like something being pulled apart.'' '' I think your imagination is running wild Bella.'', said Emmett in an amused voice and we all burst out laughing even though it wasn't that funny.

**SECOND FLOOR OF THE MALL**

''Sir Chief Swan is here.'' ''Okay I'm coming.'' Tom Fraser walked over to Charlie Swan and shook hands with him. ''Mr Fraser, I suspect that my daughter Isabella is in that elevator.'', he said worriedly. ''A young lady also just told me that she suspects Jasper Whitlock to be in there too. We need to get them out Chief.'' ''Mr Fraser, here are the plans you asked for.'', Taylor Laurent had returned with the plans.

''Taylor Laurent, you'd better hope and pray that no one is hurt in that elevator and nothing happens to anyone. Or you can kiss your life goodbye.'', said an angry Chief Swan who was sure his daughter was in there.

Well that was chapter 6. Please Review and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy


End file.
